1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to organo-metal compounds. In particular, the present invention relates to novel organo-tin compounds useful as monomers for the production of novel tin containing polymers. The present invention also relates to processes for producing the novel compounds and the methods for obtaining the novel polymers.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic and optical materials have been produced using silicon oxide polymers, e.g., silicones and siloxanes. These polymers are conventionally made via condensation of silicon precursors, said condensation step involving hydrolysis of hydrolysable (leaving) groups attached to the silicon atoms. These leaving groups are typically selected from halogen atoms and alkoxy groups. The silicon precursors may also comprise covalently bonded organic groups. Representative examples of such organic groups include, for example, alkyl, aryl and polycyclic aromatic moieties. The siloxane compositions have been found to be useful in optoelectronic applications, such as in waveguide structures and components thereof.
It has also been recently observed that when polycyclic aromatic groups, such as pentacene, are attached to the silicone or siloxane matrix, the matrix becomes photo- and electroluminescent. It appears that luminescent organic components attached to the siloxane are capable of improving their stability against thermal and environmental aging.
However, siloxane based organic hybrid materials of the above kind do not always perform satisfactorily when used as polymeric host or matrix materials in optoelectronic applications. This is the case in particular when charge transfers (such electron and hole injections) are required for the device functionality as in electroluminescent, photodiode and solar cell components due their inherent dielectric nature.